Virgil Braveheart
Virgil Braveheart widely known as The Last Knight is an protagonist in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Physical Appearance Virgil is a 6'10" tall man with a very strong physique, he has very short black hair, they turn snow white when activating the arbiter form and deep blue eyes, which turn white whilst activating his arbiter form. He has scars that cover his body, each with it's own size, letting know that Virgil as been through one to many battles. Attire He wears highly modified armor that's design is based on a knights armor, it is made of the rare, lightweight black steel that was taken from Winteriron that gives it a obsidian look. On some parts of the armor there are visible details that let out a blue glow, perhaps from energy. Virgil wears a black helmet with a enhanced visor that hides his face, the visor grants him night vision. He has black steel shoulder pads, and black steel greaves. On his back are large blue wings that grant Virgil the ability of flight, the wings have a special ability to temporarily grant Virgil an incredible amount of speed. Personality Virgil is a serious man who tries to take the most appropriate actions if possible, though sometimes regrets some of his own actions if he realizes that he could of taken a more better way. His voice is deep and always sounds stern. Early Life Virgil wishes to keep his past a secret, saying that he will not speak about his previous wrong doing. Current Life He currently lives in an secret sanctuary in Capitol Alpha, the woman's life he took in his early life was brought here to be buried by him. He decided to focus on protecting those who are in need of help and the innocent in the city. Weaponry Virgil wields a greatsword named humanitas Azure, literately meaning Azure Humanity in latin. It is an large sword that is made of a mysterious unbreakable blue metal, it has been modified to have an feature that can be activated to coat the blade in blue plasma, allowing it to cut through things with ease. You can barely hear faint voices singing church hymns coming from the blade. It is unknown why this occurs. Abilities Virgil has amazing agility and great strength to help him in fights. Master Swordsman: Virgil has trained with swords for years, knowing how to parry and block efficiently and even knows how to take a limb cleanly off by properly swinging the blade. Vanguard Overboost: Virgil's wings have a special feature to grant him with amazing amounts of speed temporarily, He can reach mach speeds over 25.0 when used, which is past high-hypersonic speeds. Though the wings must recharge this ability after being used, it takes 2 days to recharge. Arbiter Transformation: Virgil's entire body becomes covered in a visible powerful blue aura, majorly boosting all of his physical abilities, including agility, strength, and even reaction time. Though this takes a toll on his body, if used for a longer period than normal Virgil will begin to bleed in random locations, such as the fingernails, nose, and even the eyes. Night Vision: Due to his helmet he has the ability to see in the dark. Credits Page created by A Perfect Moon Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters